


【奎八】营业假象

by TSCX1211



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSCX1211/pseuds/TSCX1211
Summary: 伪现背 假营业真恋爱 HE 9000+冬日小故事  带一两句佑灰澈汉
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 4





	【奎八】营业假象

金珉奎也不知道自己什么时候开始喜欢上徐明浩的。

大概是第一次见面，他到现在都记得初见那天下午。被带到练习室时还怯生生的小男孩，很瘦，很白，头发剪的短短的。徐明浩用绕着拐的语调介绍自己是从中国来的，眼睛大大的睁着，无措的看着眼前的一切。像小猫一样，说一句就试探的停顿一下，见周围人都没反应才接着说。背书一样勉强倒腾完了毕生所学的韩语就那样呆呆的站在了原地。

金珉奎记得代表走了以后，有人抢先了一步上去搂住了徐明浩。那个人是文俊辉，上去就及拉呱啦的用他听不懂的中文一顿聊。等文俊辉聊累了，金珉奎才找到机会上前搭讪这个新来的小可爱。夫胜宽后来告诉他，当时的场景可搞笑了。作为旁观者的成员视角里，金珉奎就像一只发现了新玩具的小狗狗。眼睛闪闪的围着当时韩语听力还不如小学生的徐明浩问个没完。徐明浩也只是礼貌性的尽自己最大的努力回答着金珉奎的问题，基本是牛头不对马嘴的对话。即便如此，回宿舍路上的金珉奎还是愉悦到哼着小曲。逮着一个成员就炫耀。

“新来的孩子和我同岁，我们现在已经是亲故了哦！”

之后他们确实成为了亲故。徐明浩认生加上对自己的韩语不太自信，刚开始一直给人一种礼貌而胆怯的疏离感。唯独对着文俊辉和金珉奎才敢敞开心扉的交流，文俊辉是唯一一个能用母语交流的哥哥，而金珉奎是第一个欣赏他韩语发音的人。金珉奎说过的很多话对于徐明浩来说都夸张的过分。金珉奎说徐明浩的发音很可爱很特别，他从没听过比徐明浩发音更可爱的人。不改的话也完全没有关系，他就喜欢这样说话的徐明浩。万一实在想要改掉，他金珉奎一定全面承包徐明浩的韩语教学。初来乍到的徐明浩第一次被这样黏腻的直球砸了个眼冒金星，整个人晕乎乎的。大感果然是国情不同，韩国小男生话说都这么直白吗，然后默默发誓一定要好好学习韩语。

于是，他俩黏在一起的时间越来越多，连文俊辉都感叹儿大不中留。金珉奎是美其名曰韩语教学，教到一起吃饭，教到每时每刻都黏在一起都是正常的事。金珉奎有种像玩养成游戏的成就感，那个一句话要拆成三段来听的小男孩都学会跟他拌嘴了。金珉奎发现徐明浩变得爱笑了，不管是自己说了冷场的笑话，还是犯傻又把东西打碎。徐明浩都会发出咯咯咯的笑声，细长的眼角眯成月牙型。嘴边会弯出两道小括弧，白白的牙齿也会露出来。还会控制不住的到处乱倒，当然百分之八十的时候都会倒在金珉奎身上。还会伸出手摸摸头或者拍拍背已示安慰，一扫金珉奎一瞬而过的尴尬和不悦。那样的笑容又软又可爱，每次见到那样的场景金珉奎都感觉到自己全身的细胞在不住雀跃。以至于金珉奎后来更加毫不收敛的放纵自己一些神经大条的行为，反正徐明浩说了，有时候他犯傻的样子，也挺可爱的。

矛盾发生在出道前夕，其实也只能算是金珉奎自己和自己的内心战争。

金珉奎发现自己变得很奇怪，变得老是莫民奇妙就生徐明浩的气。看见徐明浩被文俊辉带去吃宵夜拒绝和自己看电影会生气。看见崔瀚率摸着徐明浩头发教他说英语会生气。看见李硕珉窝在徐明浩怀里休息也会生气。这样的感觉不太像对于好朋友那样的占有欲，毕竟其他成员们也是他很好的朋友。可就是徐明浩这样做，让他觉得不开心。特别是当徐明浩拒绝他一起回宿舍的邀请，整宿整宿的跟权顺荣窝在练习室的时候。更让金珉奎觉得自己又挫败又不上进。气的他回宿舍就泄愤式的煮了三包泡面，打算一顿给它干完堕落个彻底。吓得的崔胜澈赶紧半路拦截，挡下了半份。坐在他对面语重心长的开导了半个多小时。等他俩的面都扒光了崔胜澈才得出结论。“臭小子，你这是恋爱了吧。”

这就是恋爱吗？金珉奎不清楚，他从没谈过恋爱。那些情歌里唱的绵密情事他和徐明浩一件都没做过。非要说的话，他好像更像漫画里那种默默暗恋女主角的男配角。当他想和徐明浩的关系再进一步的时候，就畏惧的缩回了脚步。只能在不逾矩的范畴内徘徊，找不到一个合理的借口。他害怕着哪一天，他的存在就会被某个人所替代，他再也无法成为徐明浩身边特殊的存在。同时又畏惧着，这份喜欢万一说出口，出现的不会是他想要的结局。

做出那个决定也是一时脑热。  
出道日在即，公司上下全体员工都高度紧张。每个成员的情绪都异常的敏感，包括还被恋慕心事所困惑的金珉奎。

偷听到了代表跟崔胜澈尹净汉的对话是意外，年少的金珉奎气愤也很懊恼。为什么谁和谁看起来比较好这种事也要被安排呢？大人们到底凭什么这样两三句就能拨弄他们之间的关系？他不想这样，他只想对徐明浩好。比任何人对徐明浩都要好，他想成为徐明浩身边不可替代的存在。要好到所有人都知道他们两个是特别的，要好的每一个了解他们的人都知道他们之间的情意是全世界的独一份。要好到，徐明浩那个迟钝的小子反应过来那天。

如此负气的想着，金珉奎大步流星的走回了练习室。果然那个小小的人影就坐在角落里戴着耳机，握着标注着拼音的草纸练习考核的歌曲。左耳那段靠近耳机位置的数据线被缠成一小团，随着徐明浩的摇摆的动作一下又一下的打在他的脖颈。金珉奎走过去，在他身边坐下摘掉了那只缠成团之后变得更短的耳机戴在自己耳朵上。肩靠肩的亲密距离，金珉奎是故意的。徐明浩也只是一愣，见金珉奎不说话只是闭着眼听歌，便自顾自的接着练习起来。直到一曲奏罢，才拍拍靠在他肩上的金珉奎。

“珉奎...你怎么了？”认识有一段时间了，徐明浩好像还没见过金珉奎这种有些失落的模样。

“我刚刚...不小心听到了代表和胜澈哥还有净汉哥的对话。”

“怎么了？他们说什么了吗？”徐明浩有些慌张的皱起了眉头以为是什么不好的事情，毕竟最近公司的风波实在太多了。

“没...不是...就是让他们...额让他们关系要好一点。”

“呼...吓死我了。不过这有什么的？胜澈哥和净汉哥关系不是本来就很好吗？”

“额...怎么跟你解释呢？是...也不是...”

“就因为这个吗。哎呀珉奎你在担心什么啊，我们大家关系不都很好吗。代表应该只关心一下哥哥们嘛，说不定过几天就把我们其他人也找过去了呢。”

金珉奎抱紧自己的双膝，心情像喝了一整杯过期柠檬汁，酸的发苦。问题就是，没有这个说不定。明显他俩的组合并没有踩中老板的喜好，他们俩不是官方订好的那几对中的任何一对。

“珉奎珉奎...你怎么了。”徐明浩趴到了金珉奎身前，扒开金珉奎抵着脑袋的膝盖和手，赫然是一副快要哭出来的表情。

“没...没事...就是觉得挺不公平的。”金珉奎拍拍自己的脸蛋，重新坐直了身子。看向还呆呆望着他的徐明浩，全团上下可能也就徐明浩看不出来崔胜澈尹净汉之间露骨的情愫了吧。

“珉奎...你慢慢说，我韩语不太好...听不太懂。”

“我...”

“只要你说，我都听的，你有什么烦恼都和我说好吗。”徐明浩双手撑到金珉奎的膝盖上，几乎要碰到鼻子的距离。徐明浩新染了一头奶白的发色，打着小卷覆在额头上。配上他青涩的面容懵懂的眼神，简直像新生的小羊羔。他又咧着嘴笑了，露出了一边弯弯的括弧。金珉奎觉得自己耳根子都开始着火，心脏警铃大作，所有说不出口的思慕差点遭遇破防。在这一瞬间金珉奎就明白，所以喜欢是无法避免的，占有欲是人为爱沉沦后的本能，想为了谁去挑战世界的心意也无法被世俗所左右。

“那明浩，和你商量个事呗。”

“嗯？”

“以后和我营业吧。”金珉奎紧张到挪开了视线，盯着自己的膝盖发紧。他不知道这算不算变相的表达了他想传达的爱意，也不知道徐明浩会不会从此把自己当成怪人。

“营...业？”

“嗯”

“营...业这个词是什么意思啊？”

“啊？”金珉奎抬起头，看见望着天努力在脑内词序库检索的徐明浩，突然意识到徐明浩来的迟，正好错过了公司安排的营销课。

“噗...”金珉奎忍不住被自己蠢的笑出声。

“笑什么？”

“笑你可爱。”

“不...不许笑我...”徐明浩还是那么不禁逗，在浅色头发的衬托下耳朵在肉眼可见的变红。

“所以到底是什么意思？”徐明浩揍了还捂着脸笑的金珉奎，也不知道为什么他会笑成这个样子。

“没事了没事了，那你答应我要和我营业哦。”

“可以是可以，不过到底要做什么啊？我不知道诶。”

“没事，我会教你的。”金珉奎抓住徐明浩挥到他身上的手臂，将他的两只手握在自己手里。

嗯，我会教你的，就像以前教你韩语那样。必须是我来教你，也只能是我。

“所以你现在知道是啥意思吗？”尹净汉扒拉着手里的泡菜炒饭，假装不经意的和徐明浩提起两年前他们还未出道时的事情。

“知道啊。”徐明浩已经结束了晚餐，熟练的给自己倒上了一杯热茶。

“嗯...说说？”

“不就是喜欢谁就跟谁玩嘛”

“...”尹净汉搅拌芝士的手哆嗦了一下，抬头仔细想了想，好像确实一直以来也没有人刻意的给徐明浩传达这个概念。徐明浩一直都在专心的练习工作，代表当初要求的指标也被自己和崔胜澈一手拦下。

“那明浩你有没有最喜欢的谁啊。”

“都喜欢啊，每个成员我都喜欢啊。”徐明浩吹了一口绿茶表情还是那么的理所当然。

“所以营业对象是谁都可以吗？”

“当然呀，大家对我都很好啊这有什么不乐意的。有什么问题吗，哥？”

“没，没有...你能这么理解真是太好了。”尹净汉腾出一只干净的手笑眯眯的摸了摸徐明浩的头。

“啊？他真的这么说的啊？”刚打算把下一块炸鸡块喂到崔胜澈嘴边的金珉奎，听完崔胜澈的转述瞬间不悦的将鸡块扔到了桌子上。

“啊西，臭小子。”到嘴边的鸡块突然就没了，眼前的游戏局势却正是关键时刻，崔胜澈也顾不上教训金珉奎。

“怎么会这样...我以为他...明白的...”金珉奎抱着脑袋蹲坐在木地板上，嚎叫的声嘶力竭。

“哎呀，别吵吵了。能怪的了谁，谁让你当初自己说要和人家营业的。见过追人的没见过你这么追的。”崔胜澈说完又朝着金珉奎的方向“啊”的张开了嘴，金珉奎无奈的爬起来边叹气边给崔胜澈喂鸡块。感受到温热的油香肉香崔胜澈愉悦的左右摇摆着脑袋。

“那我能怎么办啊...我...我要是不这样都没办法接近他，也没办法对他好啊。”

“对了，哥你是怎么追到净汉哥的啊！教教我呗！”

“啊...尹净汉先跟我告的白。”

“真的假的？”

“真的啊不信你自己问他去”

“啊...一点参考价值都没有啊”金珉奎委屈巴巴的想着，右边的全圆佑也“啊”的张嘴示意。

“话说，哥你当时怎么追到俊哥的啊，我感觉你俩好像见面没多久就在一起了吧。”金珉奎殷勤的把方正的鸡块均匀的涂抹好番茄酱，递进全圆佑嘴里，期待的等着他细嚼慢咽的圆佑哥再次开口。

“我直接，嗨！老婆！。”

“...”

“真男人就是要直接。”

“苍了天了，我们hiphop team就没一个正常恋爱的吗？”金珉奎抱着鸡块盒子一顿嚎叫，获得左右两边的哥哥一人一记背掌。

“别这样说啊珉奎哥~”声音从床边传来，崔瀚率抱着金珉奎买来贿赂崔胜澈的鸡翅啃的正香。

“这不是还有我吗，我也没恋爱嘛。”

“你还好意思说！”提起这个就来气，金珉奎猛地站起身朝着崔瀚率的方向走去，大幅度的动作把鸡块都弄撒了一地。

“运动会！你干嘛抱着他那么紧啊！你你你...！”

“wow~calm down！不是，哥，我就抱一下而已怎么了。朋友之间难道就不能相互抱抱吗。”

“阿西！美国人...”不是，你那抱的也太久了吧！金珉奎眉毛都气的皱成一团。

“再说了...”

“哥，人家又没和你确认关系。我想怎么和The8哥相处，那是我的自由吧。”崔瀚率的语气很平静，甚至眼睛都没从鸡翅盒子里抬起来看金珉奎一眼。

金珉奎把脖子缩进围巾里，独自走在大街上。

首尔的十一月，冻得渗人。寒风顺着裸露的肌肤溜入身体，冰的刺骨。金珉奎拉紧了自己的大衣，后悔出门的太匆忙都不记得换条厚点的裤子加件毛衣。回想起刚刚自己摔门而出的样子，甚至有点可笑。崔瀚率说的都是事实，只有自己恼羞成怒的以为那是对他的挑衅。

走的离宿舍不远，都是熟悉的街景。这几年无数次穿梭的街道，和成员们每个日日夜夜的记忆，还有徐明浩。金珉奎吐出一口白色的雾气，圆圈状散开。天色还亮，月亮却早早的攀上了城市的边缘。金珉奎伸出手虚握了一把月亮，有很多悲戚的念想。比如白天变得更短了，他本应该更用心的爱徐明浩。

崔胜澈说的对，他们从一开始就走错了路。但开始了就不能重来，就算回头也会发现走的太远，所见之处都是不可被替代的时间。金珉奎想起徐明浩的笑脸，亲密无间的肢体接触。他们从开始的略显羞涩到后面的毫不介意，甚至开始会主动拥抱其他人。这并不是金珉奎最初的目的，那些借着营业为理由说出口的暧昧情话，触碰到指间的温热。都只是他向着徐明浩发射的讯号，在享受着甜腻互动之余焦灼的等待着回应。可一年，两年过去了。徐明浩好像从未和他一样，将对方归为与旁人不同的存在。“珉奎是我最好的亲故啊”听着讽刺又伤人。

金珉奎感到了强烈的无力感，就像是所有的情感都丧失了出路，全部被埋藏在了所谓营业之下变成了稀松平常。轻飘飘的，不能说出口的，被困在了他自己设好的轨迹里。他是受害者，也是始作俑者。他开始不知道该怎么去爱徐明浩，他们之间有无限靠近的距离，可那是假的。那像是面团般的云做的，一用力拥紧就会爆破着散去。他们的世界翻来覆去倒转了几个四季，只有最初那种青涩的稚感在走失，期待的爱恋色彩依旧迟迟未来。

“珉奎珉奎！”被一阵叫喊打断了思绪，金珉奎顺着声音的来源望去。惊诧的发现徐明浩就在他五米开外，正从便利店的得台阶上一蹦一跳的朝他走来。金珉奎想逃跑，他也不知道为什么。明明没有做错事，可他就是不想在此时面对徐明浩。

“哈~哈~你怎么会一个人在外面啊。”徐明浩将钱包收进大衣口袋，金珉奎注意到他只穿了一件T恤外面套了一件羽绒大衣，拉链没拉衣衫大敞着。金珉奎条件反射的走到徐明浩面前帮他拉上了拉链，脱下了自己的围巾。

“诶！不用，你不是更怕冷吗。我是东北来的，我不怕。”徐明浩连连摆手，示意金珉奎自己带好围巾。他冰冷的手触碰到了金珉奎的那一刹那，金珉奎感到时间仿佛在倒流。初见徐明浩的那年冬天，徐明浩也是这样拒绝的。明明看起来比自己单薄了两三倍，还是坚持大冬天的只穿着条牛仔裤，并一再拒绝金珉奎交替的围巾。不过那个时候，好像是徐明浩亲手为他戴上的。

“我...我就出来走走。”金珉奎觉得自己的语气有点发抖，大概是被冻的。

“啊？你怎么回事，你不是最怕冷了吗？”徐明浩从塑料袋里拿出便利店买的罐装热饮，大口大口的喝起来。

“没...就...有点烦心事。”金珉奎又把自己缩回了围巾里，半句话都闷在了布料之间。

“哦莫~怎么这幅样子！”徐明浩还以为金珉奎在和自己开着玩笑，空出的一只手作恶的拍打在金珉奎背脊上。

“有什么烦心事，和哥哥我说说？”

“明明我比你大！我才是你哥哥！”

“就七个月，算什么哥哥！”

“七个月也是哥哥！”

“好好好，不跟你争。”徐明浩将最后一口饮料饮尽，小跑着到垃圾箱前再小跑着回来。看见金珉奎就那么插着兜藏在围巾后，呆呆的望着自己。

“所以，你到底在烦心什么？”

“我...”每一步都走的极其沉重，金珉奎感觉自己的影子都在疯狂向外逃离。

“我向某个人表示了心意，但是用错了方式，好像被对方误解了。”

“哦莫！不是吧金珉奎！”徐明浩今天不知道为啥异常的兴奋，说话也都一惊一乍的。

“谁啊谁啊...”徐明浩完全一副看热闹不嫌事大的表情，丝毫没有往自己身上想过分毫。

“额...我”那种难掩的失望感再次涌上心头，就是这样的反应这样的言语。金珉奎抱着的最后一丝希望也随之破灭，他们之间太亲密，好朋友的亲密，只是好朋友。

“哦吼，不会是你上次和我说的那个长得很漂亮的努娜吧！？”金珉奎惊愕的抬头望着徐明浩，从未有过的愤恨，言不由衷的苦痛，好像只能他自己一个人承担。

“你...不该说这样的话的...”金珉奎低下了头，不再去看徐明浩眉飞色舞的表情。

“啊？你怎么了。”徐明浩刚想蹲下来查看金珉奎的表情，金珉奎却突然猛的一抬头。鼻子红红的，眼眶也红红的。

“徐明浩，说个事。”

“啊，什么？”

“我，再也不要和你营业了。” 

好像在说，我再也不要追你了。

那天回到宿舍之后，徐明浩依旧没搞明白金珉奎的意思。权当他在闹别扭，一周过去了他才发现金珉奎是认真的。没了金珉奎的世界安静了许多，没有人每天围在他身边转了。连在活动的时候都不多看他一眼，经过彼此也只会目视前方。不交流，也不躲闪，只是不再多说一句话，不会再把感情浮于表面，不会再把手交给对方。少年之间的矛盾便是如此，一旦错过时机，就再难破解，只留沉默和猜疑在尴尬中发酵。

徐明浩觉得自己越来越混乱，过往的画面如老旧的胶片，印着不真实的纹理。如今被金珉奎一句话打包整理，全数扔进了回收站，像完全没存在过那样。徐明浩发现自己还是会下意识的想去牵那双手。那双手很大，一年四季都是暖暖的肉肉的，揉起来松软。第一次参加签售的时候徐明浩很紧张，第一次面对这么多镜头和粉丝。是金珉奎牵起了他的手，握的很紧。他说有他在，不要怕。金珉奎还将他揽进怀里，众目睽睽之下摸他的头。他悄悄的在自己耳边说，不用慌张，正常营业。金珉奎教过他说话要贴着耳根说，害羞的时候也只能往他怀里钻。金珉奎还对他说过很多，他说天冷了记得牵他的手，有粉丝在记得牵他的手，没人的时候也要记得牵他的手。他说过很多，无力取闹像撒娇，表情又很真挚。让人分不清到底玩笑还是在抒发着占有欲。

很难适应没有金珉奎的生活，特别是天冷的之后。为了避免胡思乱想，徐明浩将自己全身心的投入到了练习中。却还是在每一个梦里，看见曾经的一幕幕。他梦见去年下初雪的时候，金珉奎泡的热可可。他们一起窝在宿舍的客厅，盖着一床被子。首尔的雪跟故乡的不太一样，又软又细，稀稀拉拉的下。“比我家那边的差远了”徐明浩絮絮叨叨的描述着首尔的雪和海城的不同，描述着他童年的冬日趣事。等他回头才发现金珉奎根本没看向窗外，只是捧着热可可专注的望着他。屋外是冰冷的雪天，金珉奎的眼里却有一团火。点燃了整个窗边的小房间，烧的滚烫。沉默了半响，他们四目相对到几乎尴尬，金珉奎才痴痴的说了半句话。

“雪，很美。”

他却从始至终都没转头望向过窗外的满城霜雪。

后来徐明浩想起来，韩语里的雪和眼睛是同一个发音。

今年的雪早就下过了，这几天偶尔会像老天爷在清理多余的羊毛一样，时不时落上一阵。徐明浩独自走在落雪后的小道上，一步两步走的很慢，像是踩着去年的脚步，找寻着被抽离的记忆。徐明浩第一次觉得积雪是这么悲戚，像他对金珉奎说不清道不明的情绪，像他被闷在心口一阵酸痛的往事，全都落到了低处。第一次觉得，冬日的首尔这么冷。徐明浩缓缓的念着那个名字，好像光想象着那个人的背影，就能感到温暖和安全。可是睁眼发现月光已经悄然蔓上城市的夜色，白昼在缓缓完结。没有了怀抱，无从取暖的冬季，雪好像又下的凶了起来。

决定远离徐明浩之后，金珉奎也不好受，二十出头的心碎那就是天崩地裂的大事。整宿整宿的失眠，控制不住的痛哭流涕。金珉奎第一次独自承担这样的情绪，他没有找任何人分享。但他知道所有人都了解他们之间发生的纷争，他不愿意说自然也没有人敢问，至少他们表面上还是如往常般工作。他已经努力去忘记那些过往，不想让自己显得那么丢人。只是偶尔在晚上打开以前收藏的粉丝剪辑时，还是会黯然神伤。徐明浩笑的腼腆，搂住他肩膀的手又是那么的自然。可这些一切的一切都好像是自己的自作多情，是该和这些单箭头的岁月做别。金珉奎知道这需要一段时间，笃定了徐明浩对他没那方面的心思之后。这些荒谬的情感就该放下，可是他演的太久，入戏太深了。他想闭眼不去看，捂上耳朵不去听。把自己狠狠打碎再重塑，之后的日子他就不会再这般为难。

他知道徐明浩把自己整日的困在舞蹈室里，没日没夜的练习。他也把自己关进练习室，看着录像带听着忧伤的情歌，把曾经丢下的那些韵脚一遍遍的复习。

当天事发的突然，崔胜澈给金珉奎打电话的时候，金珉奎还躺在床上打盹。

“什么意思？徐明浩不见了是什么意思？”电话那头是崔胜澈焦急不堪的叫喊，金珉奎揉了揉自己发酸的脑袋以为自己没睡醒。  
“今天下午，经纪人哥哥带明浩去医院了。”  
“啊？发生什么了？”  
“腰伤，明浩已经痛到几天没有睡觉了。”心不自觉的就揪到了一块，金珉奎像被人拎起来扇了几个巴掌瞬间清醒。  
“病情加剧了，今天下午拿回来的报告，医生建议明浩停止活动。”  
“之后他就不见了，手机也关了，哪里都找不到。”

金珉奎穿梭在人群中，发了狂般的奔跑着。

“你...真的不该在这个时候离开他...”  
“他明明就很需要你。”  
“他以前就跟你最好了。”  
“去把他找回来吧。”

崔胜澈的话像一把蹙着毒的剑，一下刺穿了这些天他努力维系着的情绪天平。不受控的胆怯和懊悔在被疯狂倾倒。他想起来，这场闹剧他是始作俑者，却不是唯一的受害者。被他自私的拖向身边的徐明浩又何错之有。是他将那个男孩引诱到身侧，在发觉得不到想要的结果后又残忍的扔给了冬天。自己才是那个自私自利的大混蛋，从来就没有能将他遗忘这件事。水即便凝结成冰了那也是水，就像心被打碎后依旧属于他的心上人。

北风刮着金珉奎的脸呼啸而过，城市车水马龙夜已深。金珉奎开始害怕人群，因为那里找不到徐明浩。金珉奎害怕，在他寻不到的地方。那个他想念的人，他无法忘记的人在等他，在独自哭泣。

他想起了某栋商业大厦的顶层，乘坐隐秘的电梯可以到达天台。这是某次参加活动的时候金珉奎和徐明浩一起发现的，徐明浩说那个地方能看到整座城市的光，好像飞起来一样。

“可是那里好冷。”金珉奎不要命的狂奔着。他又害怕徐明浩真的在那里，风大的可怕，怕把瘦削的人再一次吹进人海。

等金珉奎喘着气爬上扶梯，泪水不住的夺眶而出。

那个身影靠着及腰的围栏，风将他浅色的头发吹的凌乱。泪痕已经被风干，斑驳的痕迹遍布在他被吹得苍白的脸和下巴上。看清了眼前人的徐明浩惊讶的睁大了双眼，还没来及做出反应就被一把拉进了宽厚温暖的怀抱。

“珉...珉奎”被拥的很紧，几乎要窒息。

“走...回家...”金珉奎的手越到徐明浩背后偷偷的抹掉了自己的眼泪，将徐明浩紧紧搂住，生怕一放手就被风吹散了。

“不...我不...”徐明浩呆站在原地，松开了被金珉奎握着的手。

“不...我不要这样。”徐明浩抬起头，眼泪又大颗大颗的顺着他的眼角划向地面。

“金珉奎，凭什么。每次都是你主动接近我，然后又自说自话的离开。”

“你有没有在乎过我的感受。”

“你说你教我怎么营业，你教我怎么让人更加心动。”

“我跟你学，我学会了，我心动了，你就走了。”

“假戏真做，我上当了。”

“喜欢就是喜欢，不喜欢就是不喜欢，你凭什么这样捉弄我。”

“我再也不要这样了金珉奎，我不想在当一个傻瓜了。”

徐明浩再次被泪水模糊了视线，他的话说完了，几乎是声嘶力竭。是他这些年的所有念想，所有诉求。他只说一次，不管金珉奎作何反应都再也不会有以后了。

风起的更大了，吹得徐明浩耳朵嗡嗡作响。金珉奎愣在了那里，没了言语。太狼狈了，徐明浩擦了擦自己的眼泪，转身准备离开。

转身的瞬间腰间感受到了一阵助力，再次回到了那个温热的怀抱。这次他看清了，金珉奎的眼眶也是红的，睫毛上被泪水浸透后凝成一簇簇。

“你说的没错，徐明浩。”金珉奎把徐明浩整个人框在了怀里，手抚上徐明浩后颈的皮肤。

“我也不想再当傻瓜了。”

冬夜的寒仿佛在一瞬间被消融，冰凉的唇在一瞬间被点的沸腾。混合着泪水的咸还有些寒风的苦，触感柔软的像海绵。直直的探入后就是忘情的缠绵，鼻腔里都是彼此的气息。直到紧皱的眉头被吻的舒展开来，直到恋人们在炙热的缱绻中明白。他们之间从不是刻意的演绎，而是不自觉的真情流露，背后隐藏着两个少年的羞涩情意。

在金珉奎的劝导下徐明浩决定听从医生的意见，好好养病不勉强。

金珉奎把小仓库收拾出来，和徐明浩一起住了进去。

一来方便照顾，二来庆祝他们终于走到了一起。

徐明浩又恢复了出道前那样粘着他的状态，也不知道是生病让他变得更加柔软，还是经历了这么多曲折想通了某些事。之后的徐明浩很少生气，他们也几乎不怎么吵架了。

等到初春，晨日的温暖阳光洒在他们身上时。

徐明浩摸了摸金珉奎大笑时露出的虎牙。

“等我回去了，我们还营业吗？”虎牙尖尖的，还有点扎手。

“傻瓜，等你回来的时候那就不叫营业了。”金珉奎将徐明浩往自己的怀里搂的更紧了一点，腾出一只手拨弄徐明浩额前过长的刘海。

“那叫什么？”

金珉奎拨开细碎的发丝，在徐明浩的额前轻轻一吻。

“叫公费恋爱。”

————————————————————————


End file.
